Seireitou Hyūga
Seireitou Hyūga (日向 精霊塔, Hyuuga Seireitou) is a legendary shinobi that hails from Konohagakure, born into the main branch of the prestigious Hyūga Clan. Despite his noble lineage, the unusual white hair of which he was born with set him apart from the other Hyūga, subsequently leading to him being shunned as an outcast, as the elders of the clan understood it to be an atavism trait of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki; fearing that it was an omen signaling her return to this world. This was eventually proven true once it had been revealed that Seireitou is the sole transmigrant of the rabbit goddess herself. Possibly derived from those circumstances, he took on the title of "Shiroyasha" (白夜叉, White Demon), a name known and feared throughout the world, written within every shinobi's Bingo Book, due to his involvement in the Second Shinobi World War; his silver hair, as the story goes, was drenched in such blood that he gave off the appearance of a demon dashing through the fields of combat. It is known that Seireitou originally served as the leader of Team Seireitou, a Genin squadron consisting of Might Guy, Ebisu, and Genma Shiranui. He is the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage; literally "Sixth Fire Shadow"), having acquired this position after replacing and subsequently succeeding Tsunade. As the Hokage, he resurrected the formerly disbanded ANBU Root and placed Sasuke Uchiha as the head of its operations. Oichi Oda serves as his personal right-hand-woman. He is renowned as the one and only true successor to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Ninshū, having learned its most deepest secrets and subsequently turning it into a craft all his own. History Born in Konohagakure during the start of the Second Shinobi World War, Seireitou was a member of the prestigious Hyūga clan's main branch. Not much is known about his childhood in the Hidden Leaf. When he turned four, the battles between Konohagakure and Kumogakure had escalated due to the support by the Hyūga Shinobi on the side of the Leaf. It was at this point that the higher-ups in Kumo hatched a plan to kidnap one of the Hyūga children and use the Hyūga's powerful Dōjutsu for their own purposes. His parents, who have not been named, were killed by a group of Shinobi from Kumogakure who had attempted to kidnap the young Seireitou from within the Hyūga household in the dead of night. They succeeded, and took the young boy with them as they left the village. However, as they began to leave the Land of Fire, something had occured within Seireitou. A spark had occured inside the young boy, and within an instant, he stood over the bloody remains of his kidnappers. His eyes were etched with the appearance of the Byakugan, but the image soon disappeared when the men fell to their deaths. Frightened and shocked at what occured, and also confused, he sat in the blood-riddled grassy plain. Seireitou had noticed a sword in one of the dead Shinobi's possession, and took it, hoping to be able to protect himself. Months had past as the war in the background had continued with no end in sight. Seireitou, now six years old, had wandered aimlessly around the Land of Fire's underdeveloped areas, slaying innocent people around and stealing their possessions, using the sword he took from the dead Kumo ninja. One day, after killing a man, and sitting down near the corpse, eating a ball of rice he took from the bentō box of the former, a wanderer by the name of Shōyō Kawahiru approached him. :"I arrived here after hearing about a corpse-eating demon... Would that be you? A rather cute demon. Did you also take that from a corpse? A lonely child stealing from corpses in order to protect himself, is it? That's very impressive. However, you will no longer need that sword. A sword that is swung only in self-defense, while fearing others, should be thrown away. I shall give you my sword. If you wish to properly learn how to use that sword... then come with me." :- Shōyō, when he meets Seireitou as a child. finding Seireitou as a child.]] He noted that villagers around the Land of Fire had mentioned a "demon-like" presence in the forests, slaying any civilian that dares cross its path. But never expected to find "a cute demon", much to Seireitou's distain, as the latter drew his sword which had rusted from the blood of the people he had killed over the past two years. Shōyō stated that he shouldn't be using a sword that has rusted due to being misused, and that a sword should only be wielded to "protect one's soul". Shōyō took the young boy with him on his journeys, and trained the young boy in all manner of fighting styles and principles, even the way of the sword. Almost instinctively, Seireitou awakened the Byakugan's powers through his training, and Shōyō, who had confronted a fair share of Hyūga clansmen in his journeys, was able to teach a makeshift session of the Hyūga fighting style. What occured during his teenage years is unknown, although it appears that at some point, Shōyō died in a large house fire set aflame by Kumo Shinobi who had believed it to be a Konoha safehouse. The young Seireitou could only cry out his sorrow as his teacher and caretaker burned to death in the large flames. After this event, it is unknown what happened, but at some point, Seireitou entered the Second Shinobi World War personally as an ally to the Hidden Leaf. It was during the war that he met the three who would later become his most "fiercest rivals" and his "closest allies"; the threesome being Ryun Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, and Hikaru Kurosaki. The four became famous and feared throughout the Shinobi world during the world, renowned as the four Yonkō. Why Seireitou later defected was never made clear, however it was assumed that he felt as though he wasn't able to save any of his comrades, and couldn't bear watching any more comrades die in front of him. But this is, in its entirety, merely speculation. In the years following, he met up again with Ryun, and after a fight between them, the two declare eachother to be the other's "eternal rival". With that, the two engaged in several battles to see who was the strongest, with their current record being 30-29 (although each think they are the ones in the lead, with no real indication of who is really in the lead). Appearance .]] As a young child, Seireitou had rather short and curly silver hair, but he grew it out long once he got older as a homage to his mentor, Shōyō Kawahiru. He is sometimes refered to as "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou due to his appearance. Like all Hyūga clansmen, he has blank white pupils. Seireitou's expression is often depicted as calm and peaceful, with an air of humility, although many people noted his bored look makes him appear as if he has "dead fish eyes". Seireitou's attire, during his tenure as a standard shinobi, would consist of the standard Konohagakure attire with flak jacket, symbolizing his status as a Jōnin. Afterwards, he took to wearing a white sashinuki hakama, tied by a wide black obi around his waist which keeps his mentor's sword fastened to his left hip; unlike most obi, it's belt ends hung downwards on the left side. Over this, Seireitou wears a long white robe that has large bell-shaped sleeves. Leading up to his shoulders, both sleeves sport a thick long black bar running down the length of each white sleeve; these black bars are also shown to be on his hakama, running down the length of his legs on the outer edges. It also possesses a white collar that is kept up, but only block the view of his chin area. In more recent times, he is shown wearing a more simple uniform, consisting a haori with a hood, hanging downwards and shielding his face from view when the hood is up, which is normally the case. Personality Seireitou is portrayed as loyal and dedicated, possessing a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. He is often seen throughout the story as helping people, mainly befriending and giving advice to several shinobi and samurai alike. He is a complex person with some rather difficult to understand views. Using a medley of quotations and beliefs, he is able to consistently shatter the ideals of a person he confronts, but never appears interested in making someone, as he says, "see things his way". In the chapter that he is introduced, the viewer clearly sees what an eccentric character he is. He typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner; being able to cheer up even the depressed Ryun Uchiha at times. While on the surface, he acts in such a ridiculous manner, this merely masks his true personality. Seireitou appears to act mostly out of self-interest rather than any sort of philanthropy, initially comes off as a self-serving man, infamous among many of his colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura he gives off; but to those who truly know him, he is a man that always attends to those who need him. He comes off to most as a sort of cocky layabout, shirking most of his duties, but quick to take action when it appears that his loved ones are in danger. Seireitou is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making subordinates act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. However, while these traits do have a place in his real personality, much of his outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional facade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with him to underestimate his remarkable intelligence and ability. At the core, he is a remarkably devoted leader whose primary focus and personal duty is to pushing trainers to their absolute limits; both mentally and physically. Though he hides it well behind a veil of cynicism and self-importance, Seireitou is a man who cares deeply about the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even at the risk of his own. As a man with considerable knowledge and expertise, Seireitou considers himself a protector to those without strength and acts accordingly, earning the staunch loyalty of his most trusted compatriots. It has been noted by Ryun that Seireitou houses two different persona. The first is his carefree demeanor, which is present consistently and makes up the majority of his personality and traits. However, he also possesses the trait of a brutal and unmerciful killer, characterized by his other moniker, Shiroyasha, meaning "white demon", in reference to his white hair covered in blood during the battles in the Second Shinobi World War. It has been claimed that these two persona are at war within Seireitou, and have been ever since the death of the latter's mentor. However, despite this claim, the "white demon" persona has been depicted several times before, most noticeably during the aforementioned war, when he was first given said title, and also shown whenever Shōyō is brought up in a negative or demeaning manner. In the position of an instructor, Seireitou is known to be capable of unspeakable brutality, both physically and mentally. Furthermore, he isn't very considerate of another's feelings of self-adequacy lack-there-of, portraying his signature sarcasm. According to Saori Uzuami, whenever Seireitou says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubborness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind. One of his most defining traits is that he is very respectful of his teacher Shōyō, and out of memory of his teacher, he values the relationship between a student and their master above all others; becoming enraged that someone who would harm their student would call himself a teacher. Despite being a fearsome fighter with nearly unmatched skills, he uses the guise of a coward most of the time to avoid needless bloodshed. He is typically described by others as lazy, unmotivated, and useless. In contrast, however, those same people also seem to note his kind, responsible, and unpredictable self. Nindō Seireitou operates under a unique nindō known as "the burden of the soul" (魂負担, tamashī no futan) which exists as the reasoning behind all of his actions as both a leader and an individual. It was a belief that the power used by a person is meant, not to defeat an opponent nor to protect one's self, not even to cut away one's weaknesses, but to protect one's soul. Subsequently, it is meant to protect one's own soul: their pride, their morals, and their beliefs; to never yield to the will of another. But most of all, to protect the fragments of one's soul, passed on to those that one would form bonds of friendship with. It treats the soul as an organ within the body that holds more significance than even one's heart or mind, and that as long as the soul exists, even if the body is crushed to pieces, one can keep fighting. This unrealistic level of indomitable spirit allows him to overcome challenges that initially appear to be futile. Although the term was not coined specifically by Seireitou, he would normally refer to that which he protects as "a burden that would be better off taken off his shoulders, but can't bring himself to do so." Shiroyasha Persona presence within Seireitou's subconscious.]] Being the sole known transmigrant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the characteristics of her personality have strongly influenced Seireitou's own personality, even from his childhood when he was unaware of her existence. Even while displaying a physical expression demonstrating composure and positivity, those who are speaking with him can feel the cold chills up their spine. While not an inherently "evil" person, Kaguya's desire to use forceful and cruel means to bend the people of the world to her will in order to inspire peace through fear had warped her own personality into something completely dark and callous that had devoured her. These traits are shown through Seireitou most definitively in battle. His normally eccentric and peace-loving persona that is dominant within him is twisted into a cold aura of pure murder and a merciless desire to wreck havoc and chaos. While he is still in complete control of his faculties and has not lost any form of awareness, the drastic change in personality makes many believe it is almost as though Seireitou is actually two separate minds in a single body. However, it isn't only in battle that these traits make themselves known. Although he is a proponent of peace and the strength of an individual's soul, he is not above the forceful means of bending people's will to suit his own agenda. This was shown famously at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, when he manipulated and cleverly managed to intellectually outmaneuver the Fire Daimyō and his entire council at a postwar meeting, so as to replace and succeed Tsunade as the Hokage. In many ways, her presence within him and his methods of speaking with her have been considered similar to that of the relationship shared by Jinchūriki and their Bijū. However, he is unable to form a dialect with her upon his whim as a Jinchūriki would be capable of doing, instead being able to speak with her within his subconscious passively while he is asleep. Rivalry with Ryun Abilities Seireitou is regarded as a legend, among those that reside within both the ninja world and the samurai world; an absolute force of nature so terrifying that even Tobirama Senju acknowledged a young Seireitou as having the potential to surpass his brother and Madara Uchiha, a prediction that was proven true even in the silver-haired man's early adult years. Even as a child, his ability to perceive the world and absorb knowledge of both technique and philosophy reached nearly Kage standards, something even his mentor, Shōyō Kawahiru, often remarked upon; considered a prodigy in every sense of the word, able to contend with even full-fledged shinobi with ease. His power and skills have reached levels where only Ryun Uchiha, his former comrade and a famous legend in his own right, is capable of handling him in combat on his own. Through sheer ability alone, he managed to secure his promotion as Hokage, succeeding Tsunade following the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Acknowledged as the "White Demon" (白夜叉, Shiroyasha), due mostly in part to the strange coloration of his hair while also referencing his status as the sole transmigrant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, his legendary warrior repute echoes across nations and even worlds themselves; a being that could challenge the heavens themselves if he so dared. Chakra Prowess Even during childhood, Seireitou was acknowledged as having an enormous potential of chakra within him, only revealing itself at times when his anger would reign supreme in which he could actually intimidate others by a mere glance filled with death. It could send chills up the spines of even adults that dared enrage the young boy. This was most likely due to the fact that Seireitou had both inherited the bloodline of the prestigious Hyūga Clan and was the sole transmigrant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, most likely acquiring the vast supply of chakra she had once wielded to rule the entire world with her ocular prowess; only becoming stronger and fiercer as time went by, following the long trek of training and experience that would lead to him becoming the Hokage. It is said to be unrivaled by those that came before and even those that came after, with only Ryun Uchiha, and a couple others that could be counted on a single hand, capable of matching Seireitou's might. The intense level of chakra he possesses is great enough that he can fight for days without tiring, as one of his legendary battles against Ryun was said to have nearly lasted an entire week straight before the two finally collapsed and the match ended with a tie. A mere stare at weaker opponents is enough to completely rip away a target's confidence to continue fighting while also rendering others incapable of even moving due to a subconscious inducement of fear. Furthermore, his release of chakra alone is enough to deter even the strongest of warriors from acting, causing structures near him to nearly collapse due to the strain. Seireitou's control over his own chakra is regarded as one of the best; so refined and concentrated that it can be used for feats otherwise considered impossible. On one such occasion, he managed to actually insert a small piece of his own chakra within an opponent's Susanoo chakra flow, while in its unstabilized form, and commanded it to strike inwards toward the target.They Meet Again at Last: Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha Byakugan .]] Born into the Hyūga Clan's main branch, Seireitou possessed the lineage necessary to awaken the mighty powers of the Byakugan. Even from childhood, his abilities with the Byakugan exceeded his brethren, but he was still disregarded by them due to his strange white hair; something that was deemed impossible in all the years of Hyūga history. Regardless, he never stopped pursuing methods of enhancing his skills with the dōjutsu. His abilities with these eyes improved to a point where he could gaze into a person's eyes and quite literally look into their soul.They Meet Again at Last: Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha It was when he managed to understand his status as the transmigrant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki that the truest powers of the Byakugan began to make themselves known. Its powers go far beyond that of merely enhancing the field of vision and granting the ability to perceive the tenketsu. The Byakugan, which is renowned as the "all-seeing white eye" (白眼の拝見全, Shirome no Haikenzen), possesses the power to read the flow of energy in all things, even the world's flow itself and how it behaves, operates, and even its future courses. It perceives all things in this universe in the most natural state: as mere flows of energy. The Rabbit Princess, whom first wielded the Byakugan's true powers, understood that its ability to perceive the world's flow around her and even the flow in all living beings was absolutely limitless. Using this incredibly power, she managed to enact the Infinite Tsukuyomi onto all individuals, as there were no limits when coming to being able to see everything around her. Seireitou, as her transmigrant, has managed to unlock these abilities and crafted them into his own. As a Byakugan that has reached its pinnacle abilities, its field of vision knows no bounds. While normal users of Byakugan are only able to perceive their surroundings to certain distances and even possess the weaknesses of blind spots, Seireitou's Byakugan is one that knows no such things. It is literally an eye that carries the power of omnividence (derived from the latin word "omnis" meaning "all" and "videns" meaning "seeing"/"perceiving"), hinting to an almost god-like power that knows no equal when it comes to perception. It can even see worlds hidden to mortals, such as those dimensions that only the Rinnegan can influence and manipulate. It is what makes Seireitou and his rival, Ryun Uchiha, perfect opponents. If Ryun's Rinnegan is an eye that can influence all worlds, Seireitou's Byakugan is an eye that can perceive all worlds. Taijutsu Seireitou is renowned as the "God of Taijutsu" (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami), due to his foremost position as the master of martial arts in Konohagakure as well as other neighboring nations. While his technique varies between styles, as his central art is Gentle Fist, his physical capabilities demonstrated in his Taijutsu are top-notch. It is unknown if he uses the Body Flicker Technique, but his speed is capable of matching even that of a Shinobi using Lightning Release Armor. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of S-class techniques. In addition, Seireitou has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. One of the most frightening feats of strength he has displayed is an ability to hold back the physical attacks of an Uchiha's Susanoo, though only by a small degree. Through years of unusual training and life-threatening fights, Seireitou's physical prowess is one of the greatest, to the point that it is considered near-impossible to best him at close-range fighting. One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Strong Fist Gentle Fist Revered as one of, if not the, greatest master of Gentle Fist, Seireitou makes common use of this art form in his Taijutsu. It involves the sealing of chakra points, or "tenketsu", through the user's own physical strikes. Dealing in the strict use of free-jointed circular movements, the steps of Bāguàzhǎng are often very unpredictable, and in when used by Seireitou, make it near impossible for an opponent to land a strike on him. In Bāguàzhǎng, footwork is key and when used to its highest levels, can allow the user to enter into an opponent's "blindspot" (殺し, Korui), something that is very rare for any hand-to-hand combatant to develop. Seireitou has often stated that the very essence of the Hyūga's Gentle Fist style is to examine, understand, and manipulate the "flow" of energy between opponents and between the fighter and their environment. Essentially, that energy is always in movement and is moving both around and through living beings as well as inanimate objects and surroundings. When a fighter is able to translate this understanding through their fighting, then they have truly become high-level Shinobi. However, for most, it is impossible to actually control this "flow" of energy and that most internal martial arts work to exploit the weaknesses of an opponent's flow. However, through Bāguàzhǎng, Seireitou is capable of completely altering and affecting (possibly even disrupting) the flow of energy in the air around him through the use of his Jūken. By aiming for key tenketsu of the opponent's body, via palm thrusts, Seireitou can alter the course of energy flowing around the opponent and through the opponent, essentially weakening their subsequent counterattacks or chances of continuing the fight.They Meet Again at Last: Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha By doing so, the effects that can occur can end up weakening the joints (affecting flexibility) or causing a disruption in their internal and external energy patterns. Many other effects are possible based on how the flow of energy is altered, dealing in various results. He had created a technique known as Eight Trigrams: Seijūken, which is a technique that allows Seireitou to control the entire radius of distance covered by the length of both his arms, by using a pulse of chakra from his centre to feel out the attacks that enter that "sphere of influence". Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Self-Collaboration Through the level of control Seireitou is capable of inducing upon his own body, it is actually possible for him to form an axis down the center of his body, allowing him to freely move the left side of his body and the right side of his body as though he were two individuals. The purpose of this is to be capable of using self-collaboration ninjutsu, as having his body act as two different beings prompts his own chakra flow to follow suit as it molded in two distinct locations rather than one distinct location like others, making it possible for Seireitou to produce two chakra natures at the same time and then combining them together into one technique. These are often referred to as his "Dual Arts" (双法, Sōpō), referencing the act of combining two different elemental natures together into a single ninjutsu. Because the body now operates as two distinct individuals, this is where Seireitou reveals his mastery of the one-handed seals, which is an essential factor in carrying out his dual arts successfully. Advanced Nature Creation It is possible for Seireitou to take his self-collaboration ninjutsu a step further by utilizing his knowledge of Ninshū. He connects the two chakra pools of varying natures together through the aforementioned discipline and actually generates forth an advanced chakra nature. This is normally an impossible feat because it is already impossible to draw upon two chakra natures at the same time without it already being biologically programmed into one's genes, and even then, only that specific nature is accessible. However, for Seireitou, who had mastered control over his anatomy and his overall physical being, he manages to generate these natures by molding together two distinct chakra natures simultaneously. Because Seireitou himself has access to all the basic chakra natures, including that of Yin Release and Yang Release, it is possible to literally produce any advanced nature composing of two distinct elements. He has already shown prominent use with the Ice Release and Swift Release, among many others. Ninshū Senjutsu Taiyōjutsu from the Sun.]] Regarded as the highest level of Senjutsu, both theorized and developed by Seireitou, he serves as the only known user of the aptly named Taiyōjutsu. Sage techniques are different from standard ninjutsu and genjutsu because they utilize a chakra crafted from spiritual and physical energy mixed together with natural energy. The latter form of energy is drawn from nature itself, as the name implies, which composes the environment that surrounds the Sage. However, despite the vast power that exists on this spectrum, this natural energy is but a significantly minuscule fragment of where natural energy finds its origins. All life on the planet begins with the Sun, which means that the Sun itself is the single most abundant source of natural energy available and where all life on the Earth finds its own natural energy; as the plants draw their food source from the Sun, while living beings such as humans and animals later obtain their food source from those very plants; whether by direct or indirect means. In a way, one can relate the Sun to natural energy as the Shinju is the originator to all chakra. When one masters Senjutsu to its highest level, as Seireitou has explained, one becomes capable of drawing upon the true source of all natural energy: the Sun itself. By being able to draw upon this immense source of natural energy, one's Senjutsu completely transcends its prior limitations and becomes something new entirely. However, the most amazing attribute of the Taiyōjutsu is that by learning to harness the Sun's power, one can accomplish several feats that involve utilizing its heat: such as pulling on a solar flare and causing the entire landscape to erupt into wild flames. Sage Transformation Rabbit Goddess Technique As Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's sole transmigrant, as well as the sole Hyūga to have transcended the limits of the Byakugan, Seireitou is known as the only wielder of the Rabbit Goddess Technique (卯の女神の術, Usagi no Megami no Jutsu); one of his most powerful and versatile abilities. Using the technique would be indicated by Seireitou's normally straight long hair becoming far more loose and wild, resembling Kaguya's own majestic hair, with his bangs growing all over his forehead and hanging off at the sides, causing parts of his face to sometimes be hidden from sight. While in this form, he is referred to as the "Rabbit God" (ウサギの神, Usagi no Kami), having complete access to Kaguya's massive energy reserves as well as her knowledge and skill set. While in this state, he is capable of preforming the five abilities that are connected by the Rabbit Goddess Technique, named for the five items of legend that were once associated with the story of Princess Kaguya; specifically, they are the Robe of the Fire Rat, Cowrie Shell of the Swallow, Jewel of the Dragon Head, Adorned Branch of Hōrai, and the Stone Bowl of Buddha. These respectively grant Seireitou unique and powerful abilities, such as ignorance and resistance of the elemental chakra natures, the power to conjure forth storms and rule over nature itself, usage of the Truth-Seeking Ball and other forms of the Yin-Yang Release, and the power to absorb chakra whether from a technique or from the source directly. It is only because Seireitou's Byakugan is capable of perceiving all things in the universe as energy that he is able to use these abilities to such a degree that he is considered to be just as fearsome as the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya was once revered to be. Eight Gates Green Steam Red Steam .]] Being the reason why Seireitou was granted the title, "God of Taijutsu" (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami), Seireitou is capable of awakening all eight inner gates, entering the released formation state which allows its user to acquire powers hundreds of times greater than their normal selves. However, for most individuals, this leads to instant death due to the devastation and stress wrought upon their human bodies. Seireitou had developed a specialized transformation which allows him to enter this transformation without succumbing to its drawbacks. He summons forth Hakemaru, his most trusted of all animal summonings, whom takes on his true fox form and wraps around Seireitou's shoulder, which through Ninshū, connects the two together on the spiritual level and thus maintain the enormous expenditure of chakra from all eight of the inner gates having been opened while also allowing Seireitou's body temperature to be safety managed so as to avoid his body evaporating by the immense heat that comes with the form. However, it is not only through this action, but through combining his senjutsu that enables him to enter this state with such composure that he almost appears "natural", as many opponents have noted, as the natural energy gathered by Hakemaru is the foundation of his role of management throughout the transformation. In this form, his sage transformation combined with his connection with Hakemaru causes Seireitou to be adorned with a majestic black robe as Hakemaru's nine tails make their way around his body and can actually be used as extensions of Seireitou's own body. In addition, his hair also becomes a strange mixture of the natural white with a lower layer of black, symbolizing "yin" and "yang" chakras maintaining balance between himself and Hakemaru; the basis behind using the Eight Gates Released Formation without falling to its normally dangerous aftermath. through his sword.]] It is truly the pinnacle of Seireitou's power as a shinobi, as his strength and speed have reached levels that would surpass even the bijū. He is capable of preforming the Evening Elephant with such ease, through both his limbs and through weapons, that a single swing of his sword was enough to completely demolish a mountain range. Even the Susanoo technique cannot withstand being struck by Seireitou in this form, as only Ryun Uchiha has shown the power necessary to hold back Seireitou in this form with his personal Susanoo; even then, only temporarily without additional support from his other abilities. The force of Seireitou's chakra is so terrifyingly immense while in this transformation that it crushes fragile constructs around him simply by standing near them. When engaged in battle, his speed is enough to generate great levels of heat, enough to actually temporarily be engulfed in flames while attacking his targets. Intelligence Seireitou has immense skills in chemical engineering and genetic engineering, among other scientific technique. This skill was most definitively shown when he was able to reverse-engineer organisms from mere DNA samples, recreating exact replicas of the tailed beasts, although it had taken nearly three decades to complete the project. Other Skills Stats Naruto: Enchōsen Quotes * "Back then, Ryun and I discussed something. I had asked him to define what happiness would look like if he could give it a physical form. If I'm not mistaken, Ryun answered that the shape of happiness might resemble glass. His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you don't usually notice it, its still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly, and then that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light. I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently." * (Speaking to Academy Students about the five nations) "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Land of Fire have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. We strive to uphold the "Will of Fire", which provides us with hope and inner strength. Earth is the element of substance. The Land of Earth and their people are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Subsequently, they put their faith in the "Will of Stone". Air is the element of freedom. The Land of Wind, in their deserts which allow for isolation from the strife of the other nations, have found peace and freedom. Lightning, an absolute force, is an element that represents authority. The people of the Land of Lightning are resolute and, like those of the Earth, will stand before any consequence with pride. Water is the element of change. The people of the Land of Water are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything, which has allowed them to persevere through the dark chapters of their history. It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others — the other nations — will help you become whole." * (To Ryun Uchiha) "Who was it that taught us our way of life? Without a doubt, that man... was Shōyō-sensei. And from his teachings, we became the people we are today, my friend. Consider that... by our own efforts, all that we have managed to do is to stand as equals beside those that the past had once called divines in the shinobi arts. We've accomplished nothing but follow in their footsteps... when our purpose is to advance beyond that. But now... actual strides of progress have been made. I am the man known as Senju Hashirama's second coming and the man who has assumed the power of Uchiha Madara! By my actions and my own will, I have ascended beyond what history had originally designated as the best; breaking through the plateau of limitation. This is how progress occurs, Ryun. I am Hyūga Seireitou, the true second Sage of Six Paths!" Trivia References